A wide variety of composite structures exist. Many of these composite structures display low distortion load, high dilatation load, and low von Mises strain results. Composites having low von Mises strain results may limit the performance of the composite, such as by having low strength, high weight, and/or experiencing other types of problems.
A composite, and/or process for forming such a composite, is needed which may solve or reduce one or more problems associated with one or more of the prior art composites and/or methods.